An apparatus of that kind is known from EP 1 334 846 B1. The known apparatus has a wheel holder device provided on a frame. The wheel holder device supports the tyred wheel with horizontally positioned wheel axis. A carriage provided with tyre changing tool is movably supported on the frame along guides. The tyre changing tool is supported on the carriage by means of a tool holder which can be rotated about its longitudinal axis. To move the tyre changing tool to operation positions in which the tool is able to act on the tyre for mounting or demounting on one of the both sides of the tyre, the carriage is moved along the guides of the frame and the tool holder is rotated synchronously with the movement of the carriage. To create the forces which are needed for the mounting or demounting actions of the tool, the carriage is driven by an actuator. Thus, the carriage of the known apparatus is used for the movement of the tool between its two operation positions and for the transmission of the forces which are needed for the mounting and demounting actions.
The object of the invention is to provide a tyre changer apparatus with which the time for the movement of the tyre changing tool between its two operation positions and the tool stroke adjusted can be shortened.
That object is solved by features in accordance with the invention. Advantageous modifications of the invention are characterized in an embodiment.